Consumer electronic devices, such as smartphones, gaming consoles, and the like, have incorporated sensors that are sensitive to the motion of the consumer electronic device. A smartphone may include, for instance, an accelerometer to detect relative motion and orientation of the smartphone in comparison to a reference, such as a gravitational field. A gaming console may include visual recognition of movement of a controller relative to the console or a user of the console. The operation of the smartphone and the gaming console may be impacted, at least in part, based on the output from such sensors.